Sueños rotos
by Raven Harkinian
Summary: Cuando pensaba que su ilusión estaba a punto de darse por pérdida, ocurrió algo que le hizo recuperar las esperanzas. Al parecer sus sueños aún podían cumplirse, su final de cuento de hadas estaba cerca...o por lo menos ella deseaba que así fuera...


_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Fans de Malon, se les recomienda evitar esta lectura._

 _Primero que nada, un agradecimiento a mi amada **Queen-Zelda** por ayudarme como Beta para esta historia, ¡realmente te lo agradezco, mi amor! Así como también aviso que la portada actual de este oneshot fue hecha a partir de un dibujo de su creación, para el que quisiera saberlo. _

_¡Hola, mundo!_

 _¿Cómo están? Me tomó un buen tiempo el poder concluir este nuevo Oneshot. Había pensado en la posibilidad de incluirlo en la serie de "En esta vida y en la otra", pero vi más apropiado el manejarlo como algo separado._

 _Está algo alejado de lo que he trabajado hasta ahora en cuanto a historias, pero creo que un poco de variedad no cae mal, ¿no lo creen?_

 _La idea simplemente llego a mí y ¡Pum! Tuve la enorme necesidad de elaborarla, así que ¡aquí esta!_

 _¡Espero que, a pesar de todo, la disfruten!_

* * *

Cada vez se preguntaba más el qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

Era una gran celebración, un festival en el mercado de la ciudad de Hyrule, pero ella no se sentía con muchas ganas de celebrar. A decir verdad, de no ser por su padre, ella ni siquiera habría ido.

Pero él dijo que había estado trabajando demasiado, que se merecía un buen descanso, lejos de las vacas, los caballos, la leche y el heno.

Qué novedad que su bonachón padre prefiriera que un día de relajación a las labores del rancho.

Aún así, podía entender el por qué él se sintiera preocupado y le recomendara asistir a este festival… hacía ya varios días que se metía a fondo con sus tareas, haciendo esfuerzos más allá de sus capacidades, queriendo usar cada segundo de su tiempo en atender todas las necesidades del rancho; todo con tal de no pensar, de no sentir.

Pero venir a este lugar podría ser la peor solución que puede haber.

—¡Ciudadanos de Hyrule!

Después de todo, aquí es donde estaba su problema.

El gentío guarda silencio apenas escuchan la elegante voz de su gobernante; y por más que la joven ranchera quiera resistir, puede sentirse a si misma guiando su vista en dirección a aquella femenina voz.

Sobre un pequeño escenario, iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, se encontraba la reina de Hyrule, portando un encantador vestido azul que dejaba sus hombros desnudos, un collar de oro ajustado a su cuello con una pequeña esmeralda de adorno, al igual que un cinturón dorado en cuya hebilla estaba el símbolo de la Trifuerza; pero lo que más destacaba en su atuendo, era el gran antifaz que cubría parte de su rostro, de color plateado que tapaba su frente y alrededor de los ojos con un grueso borde dorado que se extendía por el lado derecho, pasando cerca de su mejilla hasta su barbilla, asemejando una especie de luna.

—Les agradezco mucho su presencia en este festival anual de las máscaras; no saben la alegría que me da el ver a cada uno de ustedes divirtiéndose tan amenamente en estas festividades.

La ranchera miraría su mano derecha, en donde estaba sosteniendo una máscara negra que simplemente serviría como un antifaz que, incluso, cubriría sus orejas por delante por tener adornos emplumados rojos en cada extremo. Su padre le había preguntado el por qué no se hizo una máscara que fuera más acorde a su hogar, como algo que asemejara un Cucco o, quizás, una vaca, pero ella no quería usar algo como eso ese día, no quería provocar ninguna especie de gracia.

—Pero creo que no es correcto avanzar con nuestras festividades sin agradecerle al hombre que las trajo a nosotros en primer lugar, ¿no piensan lo mismo? Después de todo, fue él quien creó esta celebración.

En cuanto escucha estas palabras, la chica pondría especial atención, observando atentamente el cómo la reina extiende la mano derecha hacia un lado, con la palma hacia arriba, y al poco tiempo todos pudieron ver a un joven con un reconocido atuendo verde, aunque haya sido modificado ligeramente con el paso del tiempo, agregándole unos bordados que lo hacían ver un poco más elegante; pero además de sus icónicos ropajes, el muchacho estaba usando un gran antifaz con un diseño muy parecido al de la reina, solo que este era completamente dorado, y el borde se extendía por ambos lados, pasando cerca de sus mejillas, además de verse segmentado con los detalles de la máscara… era algo parecido a un sol.

El joven, claramente apenado, llegaría junto a la soberana, levantando su mano izquierda para sujetar suavemente la que la reina le estaba ofreciendo, moviendo los labios de una manera en que era claro que le estaba hablando en secreto a la gobernante. Sea lo que sea que le dijera, hizo que dicha mujer se riera tenuemente, cubriéndose discretamente sus labios con el dedo índice de su otra mano.

Y es ahí cuando Malon es golpeada por la situación que la tiene tan afectada, la razón por la que se cuestiona que solución hay en venir al festival de la ciudadela, si aquí es donde se encuentra el motivo de su angustia; lo esta viendo ahora mismo.

¿Para qué ir al lugar donde sabe que Link estará presente?

Tal vez es masoquista, o simplemente es estúpida, pero no pudo explicarle a su padre que no podía ir al festival porque no sería buena idea que viera al invitado de honor, porque el propio Link es la razón de que se haya encerrado a si misma en el trabajo.

O tal vez simplemente no quiso explicarlo; quizá de forma inconsciente estaba aceptando cualquier oportunidad para volver a verlo, después de tanto tiempo.

Hace tanto que él no iba al rancho para echar una mano o simplemente para dejar que Epona pase tiempo en el lugar donde nació y creció.

Ella lo sabe bien, ya que Malon es la razón por la que Link dejó de presentarse en el rancho, después de que ella intentara hacerle llegar sus sentimientos y hacer que estos fueran correspondidos.

* * *

 _Tres meses antes del Festival de las Máscaras, la joven ranchera se encontraba dándole de comer a los caballos dentro de las caballerizas, acariciando suavemente el frente de sus cabezas cada que pasaba con uno de ellos._

 _Estaba tarareando alegremente la melodía que su madre le enseñó mientras salía del establo, cubriéndose los ojos de los rayos del sol apenas se encuentra fuera, pero aún sonriendo feliz._

— _¡Creo que ésta es la última!_

 _Desviando su mirada hacia el lado derecho, la sonrisa de la muchacha se ampliaría cuando ve a ese joven de ropajes verdes levantando el pesado recipiente que contenía la valiosa Leche Lon Lon, para así colocarlo dentro de la carreta, la cual ya tenia a un caballo preparado para el transporte._

 _Malon no podría negar, aunque quisiera, que su buen ánimo se debía principalmente a la presencia de ese joven, quien suele ir al rancho para prestar ayuda cada que le era posible, a pesar de ya tener muchas otras obligaciones que atender en su vida diaria._

 _Pero hoy se sentía particularmente feliz ya que hace poco había decidido que era hora de que Link se enterara de algo que llevaba tiempo ocultando; era hora de dar un paso adelante hacia su felicidad._

— _Uff, realmente te agradezco mucho toda tu ayuda, chico._

 _El regordete dueño del rancho se limpiaría el sudor que tenía sobre su cabeza usando un pañuelo, mientras que el muchacho solo haría un gesto despreocupado con la mano izquierda, agitándola ligeramente de un lado a otro a la altura de sus hombros; riendo con suavidad, ni siquiera ese parche que cubría casi la mitad de su cara podía esconder su jovial expresión._

— _Si esto no es nada, Talon —comenzaría a flexionar el brazo izquierdo unas cuantas veces antes de solo ponerse a girar su hombro —. Además, me viene bien, no quiero pensar lo que pasaría si algo me obliga a bajar mi ritmo de entrenamiento físico._

 _Se escucharía la sonora carcajada del hombre mayor, quien se sostendría la barriga con ambas manos, antes de darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su acompañante; pero tal y como lo esperaba, no lo movió ni un centímetro, incluso sintió su palma impactando con algo duro._

— _¿Alguien como tú? ¡Encuentro muy difícil de imaginar que tu cuerpo pierda fortaleza! —le daría unas cuantas palmadas más en la espalda, con el mismo resultado — ¡Sólo mira lo fuerte que estás!_

 _Link se mostraría claramente avergonzado mientras se rasca la mejilla izquierda con su dedo, sonriendo con pena._

— _Bueno, Talon —llevaría su mano izquierda a su nuca, frotándosela ligeramente, pero sorprendentemente sin causar que su curioso gorro se removiera de su lugar —… Es que, comparado con Darunia, el jefe Goron, estas palmadas son suaves._

 _Y ante eso, el hombre no podría más que volver a reír, claramente divertido por el comentario del chico, algo que solamente él podría comparar._

 _Cuando el ranchero deja de reír, Link se ajustaría sus guanteletes, antes de comenzar a girarse para ir hacia el interior de la cerca donde se encontraban algunos otros caballos; como Epona, quien corría libremente en lo que su jinete se encargaba de sus cosas._

— _Bueno, cuando estés listo, te acompañaré en Epona para garantizar que todo llegue en perfecto estado a su destino…_

— _¡Link, espera!_

 _Ambos hombres se sorprenderían un poco ante el llamado de la joven, aparentemente no habiéndose dado cuenta que estuvo cerca desde hace un rato._

— _¿Ocurre algo, Malon?_

 _La chica estaría jugando con sus manos frente a su delantal, no pudiendo evitar desviar la mirada entre momentos mientras trata de armarse de valor para completar su objetivo ahora que ha dado el primer paso; por lo que, tomando un respiro, haría lo posible por mirarle fijamente a los ojos, tratando de no sentirse desmotivada por el gesto impasible que Link tenía en su rostro, como si no le provocara nada el verla en ese estado, ni siquiera la más mínima curiosidad._

— _¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento? Necesito decirte algo importante_

 _Link observaría a Talon poco después de que ella termina su pregunta, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso o preguntándole si era posible atender su petición; ante eso, Malon también miraría a su padre, casi rogándole con la mirada que le diera tiempo para poder hablar con el muchacho._

 _Él se encogería de hombros despreocupadamente._

— _Adelante, pero dense prisa, por favor, que esta leche debe ser entregada a tiempo._

 _La joven afirmaría con la cabeza alegremente por la oportunidad, sonriendo de forma amplia antes de volver a mirar a Link._

— _¡Acompáñame, Link!_

 _Sólo recibiría un movimiento afirmativo antes de que comenzara a seguirla, yendo en dirección de vuelta al establo, después de todo ahí sólo estaban los caballos y algunas vacas._

 _Una vez que están dentro de dicho lugar, Malon avanzaría algunos pasos más, tomando otro profundo respiro mientras esta dándole la espalda a Link, quien se mantenía a una distancia notable de ella._

— _¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablarme?_

 _La chica pondría sus manos juntas sobre su pecho, tratando de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados unos momentos antes de girarse para poder mirar al héroe quien, por alguna curiosa razón, de pronto se veía un poco más cerrado, casi como si estuviera en guardia, pero era algo difícil de notar, ya que todo su cuerpo parecía estar relajado, era su ojo lo que había cambiado de manera casi imperceptible._

— _Link, yo —comenzaría a jugar con el broche que sujeta su pañuelo, notándose claramente nerviosa—… Esto es algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo…_

 _Pero Link seguía sin reaccionar, sólo la miraba de esa manera prácticamente inexpresiva, sin interrumpirla, simplemente dejando que ella continuara con lo que deseaba decirle._

— _Verás, yo… yo me he dado cuenta del gran hombre que eres, te conocí cuando sólo éramos unos niños, y desde entonces sentí que eras alguien especial…_

 _Malon podía sentir sus mejillas arder, y los nervios estaban ganándole, por lo que cerraría sus ojos, bajando un poco la cabeza mientras seguía hablando._

— _Pero fue hasta hace poco que lo he descubierto… yo… he descubierto que tú eres mi caballero en brillante armadura ¡Y me he enamorado profundamente de ti!_

 _El silencio se presentaría en el establo después de la confesión hecha por ella, aunque sólo fuera entre ellos, ya que los animales seguían haciendo uno que otro ruido._

 _La chica estaba apoyando sus dos manos juntas contra su pecho, todavía sin atreverse a mirar a Link, esperando a que éste dijera algo, que probablemente saliera del estado de sorpresa que sus palabras le han de haber provocado._

 _Si hubiera abierto los ojos, habría podido notar desde antes que la reacción del joven distaba mucho de lo que ella pensaba…_

— _¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?_

 _Bastante sorprendida por la seca pregunta, Malon alzaría la mirada para observar a Link, quien seguía viéndose impasible, pero de nuevo su ojo había sufrido un cambio, notándose una mirada un poco más endurecida._

— _¿Eh?..._

— _No digo que antes mi respuesta hubiera sido diferente, pero, Malon —por fin el rostro de Link cambiaría un poco de expresión, frunciendo su entrecejo ligeramente —… Tú sabes que hace poco me he comprometido con Zelda, ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Qué esperabas conseguir?_

 _La ranchera tragaría saliva por la pregunta ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que cuando se enteró de su compromiso vio que sus oportunidades se estaban haciendo cada vez menos y eso la hizo pensar en actuar? ¿Que creyó que tenía una posibilidad de que él cambiara de opinión?_

— _Malon, no se por que pensaste que esto era una buena idea, pero si es todo lo que tenías que decirme, me voy._

 _El rubio comenzaría a girarse, dispuesto a irse por donde había entrado, pero la joven reaccionaría en cuanto ve eso, por lo que se apresuraría a acercársele para poder sostenerlo de su brazo con ambas manos._

— _¡Espera, por favor!_

 _Link solo le miraría de reojo con su ojo visible entrecerrado, antes de jalar con algo de brusquedad su brazo para liberarse del agarre de ella, volviendo a girarse para quedar frente a frente, dando también un paso atrás para mantener la distancia._

— _No veo razón para insistir…_

— _¡¿Por qué?! —interrumpió empezando a sentir una enorme frustración recorriéndola — ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?! ¡¿Es porque no soy una princesa?! ¡¿Porque vivo en un rancho?!_

 _La mirada del héroe se entrecerraría un poco más, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo con clara molestia._

— _No te permitiré que insinúes que me he comprometido con Zelda por su estatus…_

— _¡Sé que yo podría hacerte más feliz que ella! ¡No tendrías que preocuparte de que puedas estar por debajo de los deberes para con el reino!_

 _El muchacho cerraría los puños, apretándolos ligeramente mientras mantiene su mirada fija en la chica._

— _Ya basta…_

— _¿Es el sexo acaso? ¿La reina de Hyrule ya te ha tenido entre sus piernas? ¡Porque yo también puedo hacerlo! ¡Sé que muchos hombres se sienten atraídos por mi cuerpo! ¡Tú podrías tenerlo todo para ti…!_

 _Malon se quitaría el broche de su pañuelo, y después empezaría a desamarrarse éste, dando un paso hacia Link._

— _¡ES SUFICIENTE!_

 _Aquello la congelaría completamente, abriendo sus ojos con enorme sorpresa mientras mira el rostro de Link, notando la fiera y endurecida mirada que se podía ver en su único ojo visible._

 _Hace tiempo había escuchado a algunos ciudadanos contar relatos de las hazañas de Link como guerrero, algunos de ellos decían que su mirada era tan feroz que hasta los Wolfos se quedarían completamente intimidados…_

 _Estaba empezando a pensar que era completamente cierto._

— _¿Cómo te atreves a referirte a Su Majestad de esa manera? ¿A insultar a mi prometida de esa forma? ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decir nada de eso!_

 _La joven esta vez daría un paso hacia atrás, volviendo a tragar saliva sonoramente, pero en esta ocasión sus nervios se debían por la clara furia de Link, que le había enfriado completamente su frustración._

 _Ahora sólo podía preguntarse qué rayos la había motivado a decir cosas como esas. Ella no se comporta así habitualmente, nunca pensó que podría insultar a otra mujer de esa manera, o que podría insinuársele a un hombre de esa forma tan descarada._

— _Link, yo…_

— _¡Basta! ¡Ya has dicho suficiente! —ella sufriría un sobresalto ante el grito de Link, pero eso no parecía suavizar al héroe — ¿Pensaste que sólo porque me ofrecías tu cuerpo iba a sucumbir ante ti? ¿Por qué clase de escoria me tomas? ¡Tú jamás me has interesado, ni lo harás! ¡La única mujer que a mi me interesa es Zelda, con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida!_

 _Malon bajaría la mirada ante esa cruda realidad; era algo que su subconsciente le decía, pero trató de ignorarlo por su imagen de cuento de hadas en donde Link se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella y lo dejaba todo para estar a su lado._

 _Fue una ilusa al pensar que él tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella, cuando todo el reino ya especulaba de la "relación prohibida" entre la reina y su caballero, mucho antes de que estos hicieran público su compromiso._

 _Escucharía el bufido de Link, que la haría alzar de nuevo su mirada solo para ver el cómo volvía a darse la vuelta, dispuesto a irse._

— _Ayudare a tu padre a entregar la leche, pero será la última vez que lo haga… no sé qué esperabas lograr con esto, Malon, pero me niego a permanecer un segundo más aquí, y que tú pienses que existe alguna posibilidad de que deje a la mujer que amo por ti._

 _Y sin más, simplemente abrió la puerta y se marchó, dejando a la joven pelirroja abatida, no solo por la manera tan errónea en que manejó toda la situación, sino por la sensación de haber condenado para siempre su relación con Link, de cualquier tipo._

 _Era una fortuna que su padre fuera a salir para poder transportar la leche al mercado de la ciudadela, porque iba a necesitar un rato para dejar de llorar y poder esconder todo rastro de ello._

* * *

Y cumplió su palabra; Link no volvió a presentarse en el Rancho Lon Lon. Su padre no parecía preocupado por ello, una vez que la curiosidad fue tanta que prácticamente le provocaba un deseo masoquista, Malon hizo un pequeño comentario respecto a la ausencia de Link, como si fuera algo que recién había notado luego de dos semanas que no se presentara.

Talon solo había reído de forma despreocupada antes de contarle que aquel día, Link le había explicado que después de eso iba a estar muy ocupado con los asuntos del castillo, tanto políticos como militares, siendo el líder de la armada y el prometido de la reina, así que no iba a tener oportunidad para seguir ayudándole en el rancho.

Recordaba haber sonreído y haber dado una señal de entendimiento, pero por dentro se sentía cada vez más destrozada. No dudaba que fuera verdad que Link iba a estar muy ocupado, pero no podía evitar sentir que le pasó ese mensaje a su padre de que parte de sus ocupaciones tenían que ver con ser "el prometido de la reina" especialmente para que ella escuchara eso.

Y eso es lo que la tenía de esa manera, actualmente mostrándose tan masoquista como para asistir al evento donde Link estaría presente y manteniendo su lugar al lado de la princesa, nunca escondiendo la relación que ambos sostenían, aunque no fueran intensas demostraciones públicas de afecto, era más que notable la intimidad entre los dos.

Por eso es que al poco rato de las palabras de la reina, Malon estaba ahora mismo dentro del bar en uno de los callejones de la ciudadela, bebiendo con poca moderación, ignorando a todos los demás presentes en el establecimiento; aunque no podía evitar que su vista se desviara entre momentos cuando alcanzaba a notar en los rincones a un hombre metiéndole mano por el escote a una mujer, manoseándole con total descaro mientras ella soltaba un suave suspiro.

Lo que daría por que Link la tomara de esa manera… seguro que la reina es toda sonrisas por las noches que pasa en los brazos del guerrero.

Apretaría su tarro entre sus manos al pensar en esos dos de la manera en que veía a algunas parejas acariciase en lo oscuro de las esquinas, llevándose la bebida a sus labios para dar un profundo trago.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó a beber, pero la vista ya le estaba resultando un poco borrosa por lo que, con cuidado, se pondría de pie, y después de dejar las rupias necesarias para pagar, es que caminaría para salir del lugar, sin poder evitar tambalearse un poco entre sus propios pies.

—Hey, preciosa, ¿te vas tan pronto?...

Malon no le prestaría mucha atención a esa voz masculina, simplemente forzaría su camino, incluso impactando su brazo con el de aquel hombre y seguiría avanzando. Afortunadamente el sujeto solo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio pero se quedo ahí; seguramente no quería esforzarse mucho para encontrar una conquista.

Pero ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas…tenía que intentarlo al menos una vez más, solo una más. Habían pasado tres meses desde entonces, quizá Link se puso a meditar al respecto, posiblemente durante todo este tiempo la idea de ellos dos juntos empezaba a ser más atractiva para él, y esta vez tendría un mejor resultado.

¡Link tenía que entender que eran el uno para el otro!

Cuando está de vuelta en la plaza del mercado, tendría que evitar a muchas personas, pero su estado le impedía una buena coordinación y acababa chocándose con varias, murmurando disculpas en cada ocasión.

No se detendría hasta que tiene en su campo de visión la calle que va al sendero del Castillo de Hyrule, en donde se encontraría a la Reina Zelda hablando tranquilamente con una pareja de evidente rango de nobleza, si la manera en que vestían era un claro indicativo.

Pero sólo eso…la Reina Zelda con ellos.

Ningún rastro de Link.

Esto tenía que ser una señal. Ahora que había decidido ir a buscarlo, él se separa de su prometida, debe ser una señal de las Diosas.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, Malon retomaría su caminata, casi desesperada de encontrar al joven héroe, queriendo hablar con él, confesarle una vez más sus sentimientos y que éste le correspondiera; enfrentándose juntos a las consecuencias que podría traer el romper el compromiso con la gobernante del reino.

Pero mientras iba pensando en mil y un escenarios en su cabeza, chocaría de frente contra un cuerpo duro, no pudiendo evitar el caer hacia atrás por el impacto, aunque le sostendrían de los brazos para evitar su caída.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Un poco aturdida, le tomaría unos momentos a Malon antes de poder abrir los ojos para ver a la persona que tenía delante, o por lo menos verlo tanto como le fuera posible con su vista aún algo desenfocada por el alcohol.

Lo primero que notaría es el color verde, pudiendo definir que se trataba de la camisa que el hombre delante de ella estaba usando, y eso haría un pequeño clic en su cerebro sobre quién podría ser su actual acompañante.

—¿Link?...

—¿Huh?... Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Te vi en el bar, y tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

Aunque cuando alza la mirada no podría ver con mucha claridad el rostro del joven, ella estaba segura de quién se trataba, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se aferraría al cuello del muchacho, apegándose a él lo más que puede.

—¡Oh, Link! ¡Has venido a buscarme!... ¡Yo sabía que ibas a venir por mí!...

—Eh... Oye... ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Veo que estás algo mareada.

Sintió el como éste le rodeaba con sus brazos para sostenerla mientras ella se presionaba contra él, sintiéndose envalentonada probablemente por su estado actual debido a lo que estuvo bebiendo.

—Vámonos de aquí, por favor… hay que irnos tú y yo a un lugar donde podamos estar solos…

Su acompañante estaría unos momentos en silencio, probablemente meditando un poco las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero la manera en que la sostenía le hacía pensar a Malon que la decisión era obvia.

—De acuerdo —Respondió muy confundido, aunque con decisión —, vamos a donde tú quieras…

Y el corazón de Malon se lleno de alegría.

* * *

Pasarían varias horas antes de que la joven ranchera recuperara el conocimiento, sintiendo un punzante dolor en su cabeza mientras se retuerce ligeramente en las sabanas de la cama, sentándose muy lentamente mientras se sostiene la frente con una de sus manos.

Sintiendo un particular frío en su torso después de un rato de tratar de aguantar la molestia que le produce su cabeza, bajaría la mirada para notar su cuerpo desnudo; y aunque le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, su primer instinto sería tomar las sabanas de la cama, sosteniéndolas con ambas manos frente a su pecho.

—¿P-Pero qué…?!

Se encontraba increíblemente aturdida y confundida. No sabía dónde estaba, mucho menos cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió...?

Haría todo lo posible por recordar los eventos del día anterior; a su memoria llegaban recuerdos del festival, el como había tanta gente feliz revoloteando por toda la plaza, cada uno usando pintorescas máscaras que hacía de la festividad algo bastante colorido. Recordaba haberse sentido destrozada cuando la reina presentó a Link para conmemorar su participación en la creación del Festival de las Máscaras… y recordaba haberse ido poco después al bar para ahogar sus penas.

Después de eso…

La chica abriría ampliamente sus ojos al empezar a recordar lo que paso luego, el como ella se fue en búsqueda de Link, descubriendo que se había alejado del lado de la reina, y poco después…poco después se topó precisamente con Link… ¿no?

Malon observaría a sus alrededores, notando una habitación regular, seguramente de alguna posada. Su vestido estaba tirado cerca del centro del cuarto, así como sus botas ligeras y su cinturón.

El sonrojo sería inevitable al momento en que llega a la sencilla conclusión de lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada, aunque era una verdadera lastima que sus recuerdos fueran demasiado borrosos; por más que se esforzara realmente no conseguía recordar cómo es que llegaron a ese lugar. Además…

—¿Link?...

No había ningún rastro del hombre por ningún lado; no era una habitación muy grande por lo que algo así era muy sencillo de notar.

—¿Dónde estará?...

Se quedaría meditando ante esta incógnita, aún con una mano en su pecho para sostener las sabanas, tapando así su desnudez.

Después de unos momentos, la ranchera imaginaría que Link se tuvo que ir antes para mantener las apariencias, queriendo evitar el involucrarla en un escándalo ahora que el festival había terminado y que era más sencillo que pudieran ser vistos por estar las calles más vacías. Seguro que quería terminar las cosas de la forma más pacifica posible, considerando lo público que obviamente sería todo, ya que se trataba del compromiso de la soberana de Hyrule.

Le daría tiempo para que él manejara la situación como más le pareciera conveniente; sólo era cuestión de esperar, y pronto tendría su final feliz.

* * *

Un mes y medio después del festival, Malon empezaba a dudar de que su final feliz estuviera próximo.

No sólo a la semana de aquella noche se entero que Link había tenido que partir en una misión hacia las afueras de Hyrule, con un objetivo desconocido para ella; sino que también en esa semana jamás se presentó ante ella, para asegurarle que su futuro juntos aún estaba cerca.

Ella se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para presentarse ante él, preocupada de que se pudiera generar una situación demasiado tensa con la reina Zelda, por lo que dejaba en las manos de Link el encargarse de todo… pero después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, su seguridad estaba disminuyendo.

¿Será Link tan descarado como para haberla mancillado y después hacerla a un lado para seguir felizmente como prometido de la reina?

 _¡¿Por qué clase de escoria me tomas?!..._

Recordando esas palabras, la chica agitaría su cabeza. No, Link no haría algo así… seguro que había una buena razón por la que todavía no había terminado su compromiso; tal vez su partida tenía que ver con eso…

—Oye, hija.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, la pelirroja miraría hacia su derecha, notando a su padre sentado en la otra silla de la mesa, observándole con curiosidad.

—¿Huh? Perdón, ¿decías algo, papá?

—Has estado muy ensimismada, ¿va todo bien?

Ella trato de sonreír de la forma más convincente que le era posible.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Su padre se quedaría observándola unos momentos, con una expresión llena de duda, pero ella trataría de ignorarlo para seguir comiendo del estofado que tenía en su plato.

—¿Acaso has tenido algún problema con tu chico? ¿Discutieron?

Tan grande fue su sorpresa, y tan desafortunadamente ocurrida, que no pudo evitar el empezar a toser al haberse tragado mal el caldo, comenzando a darse ligeros golpes en el pecho con el puño derecho. Su padre trataría de ponerse de pie pero ella levantaría su otra palma, haciéndole una señal de que se detuviera.

Una vez que consigue calmarse lo suficiente para simplemente respirar de forma un poco agitada, le miraría con cierta preocupación.

—¿D-De qué hablas, papá? ¿Qué chico?

—Vamos, Malon, ¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Ella empezaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa…aunque le estaba sorprendiendo bastante lo bien que su padre parecía estar viendo el hecho de que ella se estuviera metiendo con un hombre comprometido…

—¡Me refiero a ese chico que conociste en el Festival de las Máscaras!

Y eso dejaría a la joven en un pequeño shock, teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba fijamente a su papá, parpadeando entre momentos, tratando de asimilar lo que le acaba de decir.

—¿Al chico que conocí en el festival…?

—Tampoco hace falta que sigas haciéndote la desentendida. La verdad me sorprendió mucho que cuando te encontré luego de un rato de no haberte visto, estabas bien abrazada a un muchacho.

La mente de Malon comenzó a trabajar aceleradamente… sí tenía un vago recuerdo de eso, el haberse chocado con alguien, y luego haberse abrazado a él… pero… pero ése era Link, ¿no?

—Es extraño, me sorprendió bastante porque siempre estabas diciendo que querías que un noble caballero viniera a llevarte en su corcel… pero ese chico no parecía un guerrero.

—¿Por qué dices eso…?

La pobre chica cada vez estaba más aterrada, pero trataba de no demostrarlo, necesitaba saber más al respecto, tenía que llegar al fondo de esto.

—Bueno, a mí no me pareció tan fuerte, al menos a simple vista, así que asumí que él no era de cargar una espada…pero ¡Quizás me equivoco!

Ésa no es la impresión que Link le da a su padre… si incluso **ese** día lo elogió precisamente por ser alguien de consistencia fuerte…

—¿Entonces? ¿Estás peleada con él?

Malon estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que empezó a murmurar.

—N-no, no es eso… es que… Link…

—¿Link? —Talon le miraría entre preocupado y serio, frunciendo su ceño— Malon, hija…Ya se que tenías una ilusión con Link, pero es mejor que dejes eso. Tú sabes que él es un hombre a punto de casarse… no es adecuado que aún pienses en esas cosas.

—Pero es que… padre…

Malon no sabía qué decir, parte de ella quería contarle lo que había pasado, lo que lleva esperando desde hace mes y medio.

Pero ya no estaba segura de que realmente eso haya pasado, o por lo menos no como ella pensaba que había ocurrido.

—Vamos, hija, será mejor que te concentres en aquel chico; te había visto muy feliz hace poco, no quisiera que perdieras eso por aquella ilusión.

¿Cómo decirle a su padre que ella había estado feliz porque pensaba que su ilusión estaba a punto de cumplirse?

Esto no podía empeorar…

* * *

Otro mes después, y las Diosas le demostraron a Malon que las cosas, al parecer, siempre podían ponerse peor.

De rodillas en su habitación, la joven se encontraba sosteniendo su vientre con ambas manos… ya no podía descartarlo por más que quisiera. No era una experta, lejos de eso… pero la razón de sus recientes malestares le estaba resultando demasiado obvia… y demasiado aterradora.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no, no, no, no, no…

¿Cómo es que las cosas podían llegar a esto? Se suponía que su final feliz estaba cerca… su final feliz…

Si él estuviera aquí, a su lado, éste seguro sería un momento muy alegre, estaría emocionada de pensar el cómo le contaría la noticia.

 _Pero si él no tuvo nada que ver…_

Mandaría a esa voz interna hasta lo más recóndito de su mente; no quería pensar en eso, no podía ser así. Su padre se equivocaba, no podía ser que esa noche ella se hubiera ido con un completo desconocido.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, Malon empezaba a recordar un poco más las cosas…

El muchacho era castaño, y recordaba haber sentido su cabello corto en sus manos; también recordaba no haber sentido nada raro cuando toco el lado derecho de su cara, ninguna tela de un parche, o alguna cicatriz.

No puede recordar si él le llego a decir su nombre…o quizá no le importó el como le estuviera llamando con tal de saber que estaba totalmente disponible.

Presionando un poco más su vientre con sus manos, la chica movería su cabeza de un lado a otro, estando en total negación de lo que ella ya había concluido luego del tiempo transcurrido.

No era así, no se había entregado a un desconocido, definitivamente no. Ella no haría algo como eso, jamás… era Link, no podía ser otro que Link, ella no se entregaría a nadie más.

Y era hora de que alguien lo supiera.

* * *

Malon podía sentir sus palmas húmedas de los nervios que le recorrían estando en ese elegante corredor.

No lo pensó mucho, simplemente preparó un caballo y galopó aceleradamente hacia las murallas de la ciudadela, adentrándose hasta el Castillo luego de haber conseguido que le dejaran entrar, solicitando una audiencia con la reina.

—Su Majestad está lista para atenderla.

No podría evitar sobresaltarse ante la repentina voz que interrumpe sus pensamientos, observando a la sirvienta hacerle una indicación con su mano hacia las puertas que tiene delante, una de ellas era sujetada por la manija por el guardia que estaba cubriendo su puesto en ese lugar.

Una vez que ella asiente con la cabeza, el soldado abriría la puerta para así darle paso a la pelirroja, quien avanzaría aún nerviosa hasta adentrarse en la habitación, mirando de un lado a otro de reojo cada rincón, notando que, aunque no todo era muy ostentoso, se denotaba la elegancia que sólo la realeza podría conseguir.

Jamás pensó que la monarca de Hyrule tuviera una oficina, ella siempre creyó que los reyes y reinas se encargaban de todo lo referente al reino desde sus tronos, o en alguna gran sala con una enorme mesa donde hablara con todos los miembros de su corte.

Escuchando la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella, la ranchera saldría de sus ensoñaciones, mirando unos momentos hacia atrás antes de regresar su vista hacia el frente, hacia el motivo por el que se encuentra ahí en esos momentos, quien ahora mismo le observaba con una mirada serena y una sonrisa cortés.

—Bienvenida, Malon. Es un poco extraño que tú solicitaras una audiencia, pero estoy dispuesta a oír lo que desees decirme.

La chica no podría evitar sorprenderse cuando escucha a la reina llamarla por su nombre, tomándole algo de tiempo el recordar que hubo una ocasión en que ambas fueron presentadas de una manera más formal… por Link, quien la había acompañado a cada rincón del reino, entre estos el rancho Lon Lon.

Al pensar en el joven, la pelirroja observaría las manos de la monarca descansando sobre la mesa de su escritorio, con su palma izquierda sobre la mano derecha, pudiendo notar perfectamente el brillo del rubí que portaba en su dedo.

El anillo que era como una especie de título de propiedad a los ojos de Malon; a pesar de ser la reina Zelda quien lo usaba, ella sentía que el brillo de ese anillo era una burla hacia ella, una señal que decía: "¿Ves esto? Esto significa que Link me pertenece".

Eso haría que toda la frustración que cargaba dentro de si se desbordara completamente, ya no siendo capaz de mantenerse en silencio un momento más.

—Se le ve muy feliz con ese anillo de compromiso, Su Majestad…

Zelda parpadearía reiteradamente, confusa y sorprendida por el repentino comentario de la joven, llevando luego su vista a su mano izquierda, donde también observaría su sortija, no pudiendo evitar una pequeña sonrisa llena de dulzura al verla.

—¿Y qué hay de su prometido?

Separada de sus pensamientos, la reina volvería a mirar a Malon, aparentemente extrañada por la manera en que estaba hablándole y las cosas que estaba diciéndole.

—Malon, ¿de qué va todo esto? Pensé que querías hablarme de alguna situación en el rancho. ¿Para qué quieres hablar de Link?

—Simplemente tengo curiosidad, ¿están las cosas bien entre ustedes?

La expresión se la gobernante se había vuelto más seria, manteniendo la mirada firme en ella, pero la muchacha no podía dejar que los nervios y las perturbaciones la vencieran, además de que simplemente ya quería dejarlo salir todo.

—Bueno, si tanto deseas saberlo, estamos bien. Estoy ansiosa por su próximo retorno, en un par de días.

Saber que el héroe estaba cerca de regresar le dio una ligera alegría a Malon, pero también la haría sentir una mayor desesperación por ponerle fin a todo esto de una vez por todas; ya hablaría con Link para hacerle entender el por qué de sus acciones, después de todo, el resultado seria el mismo.

—Entonces ¿no te lo ha dicho?

—¿No me dijo qué?

Por más que trató de evitarlo, la pelirroja no podría evitar una mediana sonrisa burlona e incluso hasta algo prepotente.

—Que paso la noche conmigo…

La expresión de la reina no cambiaría mucho, solo entrecerraría un poco sus ojos sin dejar de mirarle fijamente, parecía más confundida que impactada.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—La noche del festival, cuando Link se separo de ti, nos encontramos y acabamos yendo a una posada, donde pasamos la noche.

Zelda cerraría tranquilamente los ojos, volviendo a descansar sus dos manos, una sobre la otra, en la mesa frente a ella. Se quedaría unos momentos en silencio, donde la sonrisa de Malon se borraría porque ella esperaba una reacción un poco más… activa, no esa clara serenidad que no hacia más que provocarle una creciente sensación de hundimiento.

La ranchera observaría el como la reina se lleva ambas manos al cuello de su vestido, jalándoselo un poco con la mano izquierda mientras mete la derecha dentro de este, buscando algo por unos instantes hasta que consigue sacarlo, mostrándole una cadena dorada con una esmeralda de adorno.

—¿Quieres saber en dónde conseguí esto, Malon?

Ella tragaría saliva silenciosamente, no atreviéndose a decir nada; pero parecía que era una pregunta retórica, porque Zelda no se espero a una respuesta y simplemente decide contestarle de igual forma.

—Me lo dio Link… luego de que se separo de mi lado por unos cuantos minutos para ir a conseguirlo y regalármelo, mientras yo hablaba con una pareja de nobles que disfrutaban de las festividades del reino que su futuro rey les ha ofrecido.

Con sus ojos completamente abiertos, Malon miraría el como la reina empuja suavemente su silla hacia atrás, para poder ponerse de pie con toda enorme calma, avanzando para rodear su escritorio y así quedar más directamente frente a la otra joven.

—Por tu expresión, creo que sabes bien lo que eso significa…

—P-Pero… eso no puede ser… él… yo…

La expresión de Zelda volvería a cambiar, esta vez siendo ella quien mostrara una sonrisa burlona, maliciosa incluso.

—¿No esperabas enserio que te creyera, verdad? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Link jamás me ha dado ninguna razón para dudar de su fidelidad. Después de todo… me contó específicamente el por qué dejo de visitar el rancho, cuando yo le pregunté el por qué no había vuelto a llevar a Epona…

Todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja se tensaría cuando la monarca le señala su conocimiento respecto a aquel dato, pero eso no la detendría de seguir tratando de dar una respuesta.

—No… no… en ese tiempo… Link…

La sonrisa de Zelda se ampliaría mientras se acerca a la ranchera, aún manteniendo cierta distancia.

—Link… ¿Qué? ¿Fue y tuvo relaciones sexuales contigo para luego volver a mi lado? En tan solo un intervalo de máximo diez minutos... eso es completamente imposible, ¿quieres saber por qué?...

Ella se quedaría viendo a los ojos azules de la rubia, no sabiendo qué decir, temiendo que la respuesta pudiera ser peor de lo que se imaginaba; pero eso no le importaría a la reina, quien le cuenta de todas formas.

—Porque yo sé muy bien cuánto puede durar Link a la hora de darle placer a una mujer… ¿por qué crees que sé que, después de esa corta separación, no hubo forma de que se encontrara contigo? —Zelda se relamería lentamente sus labios, dejando escapar un sonido de gusto, como si disfrutara de lo que estaba diciendo… o recordando— Porque después de que volvimos juntos al castillo, tuve a Link entre mis piernas durante toda la noche, gruñendo de placer mientras me hacia gritar una y otra vez… incluso vimos el amanecer de esa manera; desnudos, sudando, jadeando, pero deliciosamente satisfechos…

Malon comenzaría a negar lentamente con la cabeza con la mirada ligeramente perdida por lo que la otra mujer le estaba diciendo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de que sus piernas le fallaran y simplemente se dejara caer de rodillas sobre el piso, con la cabeza un poco baja.

—No… no…

La reina ya no estaba sonriendo, pero le veía con un rostro inexpresivo desde arriba.

—No puede ser… no puede… él… fue Link… fue Link…

Era más que claro que la chica estaba en absoluta negación por más que ella ya hubiera tenido más que suficientes pruebas para saber que su ilusión se había destruido hace tiempo.

La mirada de Zelda se volvería más dura y fría mientras observaba a la desorientada joven, dando un par de pasos para acortar un poco más la distancia entre ellas.

—Malon, podría mandarte a prisión por difamación a la corona… atreviéndote a acusar a Link de adulterio de esa manera… pero no vale la pena, no veo razón alguna para llenar uno de los calabozos con tu presencia… así que retírate, vuelve a tu casa, y que no se escuche más del tema.

—Él… él no puede dejarme así… tengo… tengo que hablar con él… Link tiene que apoyarme… tiene que hacerlo ahora que yo…

Viendo el como Malon se llevaba ambas manos al vientre, la expresión de la joven monarca cambiaría totalmente, pasando de una completa seriedad a una encantadora y dulce sonrisa… una que parecía esconder segundas intenciones.

—¡Oh! ¿Estás esperando un bebé? ¡Esas son maravillosas noticias! —Sosteniendo la tela de su falda por detrás, se pondría en cuclillas delante de la pelirroja, colocando luego sus manos sobre sus rodillas— ¿Quién es el afortunado padre?

Era increíble el enorme cambio que Zelda presentaba, nadie pensaría que, instantes atrás, había estado comportándose de un modo que se podría considerar perverso.

Malon, aunque en el fondo de su mente estaba también confundida por el cambio de la reina, estaba demasiado sumida en su miseria como para tomarlo en cuenta, y simplemente respondió lo que obstinadamente su cerebro quería creer.

—L-Link-…

Apenas terminó de decir el nombre, sentiría un duro impacto en su mejilla derecha que le giraría fuertemente la cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendiéndola completamente. Cuando regresa su vista hacia delante, notaría a Zelda aún sonriendo con dulzura, pero su brazo derecho estaba levantado y extendido hacia un lado… claramente le había golpeado con el dorso de la mano.

—Creo que no me expresé bien… ¿Quién es el padre? —consultaría entre pausadamente.

Sosteniéndose su adolorida mejilla con su mano, la chica miraría asustada a la regularmente serena reina de Hyrule… no era de extrañar que hubiera podido ascender al trono sin la necesidad de un hombre, y que si iba a casarse era porque se había enamorado, no porque necesitara ayuda en el poder. Claramente Zelda sabía imponerse contra aquellos que se ponían en su camino o la desafiaban.

Y Malon descaradamente la había desafiado hablando sobre su supuesta aventura con el héroe, y adjudicándole una paternidad que obviamente no le correspondía.

Sintiéndose completamente derrotada, Malon bajaría la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada con sus mechones rojos, y murmurando una respuesta.

Zelda se inclinaría un poco más hacia ella, descansando de nuevo ambas manos en sus rodillas mientras le miraba con inocencia, girando un poco su cabeza para acercar más su oído derecho hacia Malon.

—¿Huh? No te escuche bien...

—… No lo sé…

La reina parpadearía un par de veces antes de abrir su boca en un pequeño círculo, en señal de entendimiento, antes de ponerse de nuevo de pie.

—Oh, bueno…te deseo suerte, Malon. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa y te relajes, seguro que las tranquilidades del rancho le harán bien a tu bebé —luego de decir eso, observaría hacia la puerta cerrada, hablando en un tono de voz ligeramente más elevado— ¡Guardia!

No pasarían más que un par de segundos para que la puerta se abriera, y el mismo soldado que la dejo entrar, se presentaría dando una respetuosa reverencia.

—A sus órdenes, Majestad.

—Escolte a la señorita Malon hacia la salida, y asegúrese que llegue con bien a su hogar.

—Si, Su Majestad —el guardia se acercaría a la joven, quien seguía arrodillada en el suelo, y con delicadeza la tomaría de sus brazos para ponerla de pie, cosa que no le sería ningún problema ya que ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que era fácilmente manipulable—. Acompáñeme, señorita.

En lo que la giraban para guiarla fuera del castillo, Malon observaría a la reina darle la espalda para volver hacia su escritorio. La imagen de ella sentándose en su silla y observando su anillo de compromiso sería lo último que vería antes de que la puerta de la oficina sea cerrada.

Mientras la llevan por los corredores del castillo, pensaría en el desastre en el que terminó todo; ella quería su final de cuento de hadas, pero se había olvidado de un detalle muy importante…

En los cuentos de hadas… el héroe se queda con la princesa.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 _En caso de que hayan quedado dudas, la historia esta situada MUCHO después de los eventos de Majora's Mask._

 _El Festival de las Máscaras es algo que Link aporto al reino de Hyrule basándose casi completamente en el Carnaval del Tiempo que vio en Termina._

 _También quise aplicar una pequeña conexión con Twilight Princess, al colocarle a Link el parche en su ojo derecho, un guiño al aparente estado tuerto del Hero's Shade en dicho juego._

 _El anillo de compromiso de Zelda es una pequeña conexión al primer Oneshot de la serie "En esta vida y en la otra", dando a entender que la reina logro obtener el voto unánime a favor de su matrimonio con Link._

 _¡Gracias por haber leído!_


End file.
